Like Father, Like Boyfriend
by MadameMorty
Summary: This is a future/au fic that takes place in Eli's POV. Let's just say that Eli goes into protective daddy-mode.


**This takes place in the future. Let's just say Eli goes into protective daddy-mode. Oh, and this takes place in Eli's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**Like Father, Like Boyfriend**

"Knock knock." Someone rapped on the door.

"Eli, could you get that! I'm trying to curl Julia's hair!." Clare yelled from upstairs.

"Ugggh, but the door's so far away." I whined.

"Elijah!" She said, breaking out my full name.

"Yes ma'am." I responded as I raced to the front door.

As I opened the door I was met with some punk wearing a Guns n' Roses concert t-shirt. "Who are you?" I asked, crossing my arms.

Just as the mysterious guy went to answer, Julia came running down the stairs yelling, "Mason, I missed you! I still can't believe you got suspended for punching that jerk, you were just trying to defend Alex." She said, still in his arms.

"I missed you too, love." He whispered into her raven hair.

"Jules, mind introducing me to your little friend." I said, interrupting their moment.

"Oh um, Eli this is Mason my boyfriend, Mason this is my dad…Eli." She said with an awkward smile.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned. "Why haven't I met your boyfriend before." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Well you see, we didn't become official until last week and then Mason got suspended so he couldn't exactly come over." She explained.

"Oh, well Mason since you are now dating my fifteen year old daughter," I said emphasizing fifteen. "You and I need to have a little chat, so why don't you come on inside." I gestured, opening the door wider.

"Eli." Clare interrupted. "Why don't you just let Julia and Mason go on their date and then talk to them."

"No. I think we need get to know each other first." I said, smirking.

"So Mason." I started as we sat down on the couch. "Are you a virgin?"

"Um, well no sir." He said, avoiding my glare.

"Tell me, what kind of fifteen year old isn't a virgin?" I inquired.

"Cough cough hypocrite cough." Clare fake coughed.

"What was that Blue Eyes?" I questioned, using her pet name.

"Nothing, it's just I seem to recall that you lost your virginity at fourteen now didn't you Elijah?" She countered back.

"Well yeah, but I loved Julia, that's different." I said, using my love for my past girlfriend as an excuse.

"Um, if it makes a difference," Mason broke in. "I'm sixteen and I've only slept with one girl, and we… we had gone out for two years."

"So you just recently lost your virginity?" I asked, disregarding his privacy.

"No, no I was fourteen, like you." He said with a smirk of his own.

"Well now that that's settled," Julia said, breaking Mason and I's starring contest. "Can we go now?"

"Nope, I have a quiz for Mason, Jules, to make sure you're not dating a loser." I said with a evil glint in my eye.

"Who sings the song Dragula?" I asked first.

"That's all you've got old man? Rob Zombie of course." Mason said, answering the question with ease.

"Fine, you know your music I'll give you that, but let's see how you do when it comes to knowing Julia. What is her favorite book and who is the author." I tested, making sure he liked Julia for her and didn't just want sex.

"Choke, by Chuck Palahniuk." He answered smugly. "She told me you read it to her when she was thirteen and that she hasn't stopped loving it since."

"Good, you know my little girl." I said, gaining some respect for the kid.

"Last question. Where are you taking Julia?" I asked, finishing up my little test.

"To a book signing. She's getting her copy of Choke signed and I'm getting Snuff signed. That is, if it's okay with you… sir." He said, adding sir just to mock me.

"Wait, Palahniuk is in town and I didn't know about it. Clare did you?" I asked my wife.

"Yep." Was her answer.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked confused.

"Because every time you meet him you fangirl, like you're doing now." She said with a snicker.

"Do not." I huffed.

"Well as fun as this conversation is," Julia said standing up. "Eli, can we go now?"

I eyed Mason up and down for a minute trying to figure out my answer. "I like you, you may date my daughter." I said directly to Mason.

"Thanks Mr. Goldsworthy." He said as he and Julia walked towards the door.

"Hey kid, you can call me Eli." I said, making him stop in his tracks.

"Well then, thanks, Eli." He said genuinely.

"You're welcome… but I swear if you so much as lay a hand on my daughter, you will disappear without a trace." I threatened just as they were walking out the door.

"Bye Eli!" Julia said in an annoyed tone, slamming the door.

As I turned around to face Clare, she burst into giggles. "What's so funny I questioned.

"It's just, he is just like you." She said still laughing.

"What? No he's not." I said rolling my eyes.

"Really Eli? Rob Zombie? Chuck Palahniuk? Taking her to a book signing? Eli he is just like you." She said, ticking off our similarities on her fingers.

"Okay, so maybe he is a little bit like me." I admitted, pulling her into a hug.

"Like father, like boyfriend." She said, reaching up to kiss my lips.

**The End! Yay, my first one-shot! What did you guys think? Good, bad, horrible? Tell me what you think in your reviews.**

**-MadameMorty**


End file.
